Chapter Five: A friend among friends Maybe
by XIIIBlackCatXIII1
Summary: Greed takes Icchan (Now named Rage) and takes her to the Devil's Nest where she meets others' somewhat like her. An Idea is proposed to her and she decides to consider being a State Alchemist... that is if she can pass as one.


She and Greed held a steady pace as they walked down the path. Every now and then Icchan would glace over at him, only to see his face emotionless. She hopped in front of him, her hands behind her back as she walked backwards. "Mr. Greedy-Greed" she said in a sing song voice. "What are you thinking about?" He scoffed and walked around her. "Nothing." he replied. She ran up to him and began skipping. "This is so exciting!" she smiled "I'm going to meet more like us!" Greed stopped and she did also when she no longer heard his foot falls. Icchan just stood there and tilted her head and looked at him. "What's... the matter?" she asked innocently. "You will meet MY comrades. Not the other homunculi." She blinked at him and then lowered her head. "Okay... but I still get to meet other people."

Fifteen minutes later they arrive at Dublith. The town quiet and eerie, the complete opposite of it during the day. "It's so different at night." Icchan whispered. Just as she said that, she and Greed heard a loud crash and Icchan squealed, holding onto his arm. Out of a small crook in the wall a tabby cat jumped out with a mouse in it's jaw. She sighed in relief and looked up to see Greed giving her a disappointed expression. She blushed and pulled away from him quickly. "S-Sorry..." she stuttered. Greed shook his head and continued walking, only slowing the pace so that she could catch up.

Soon they arrived at the same dark alleyway Icchan stumbled into before. She kept close to him as they walked through the abandonded winding streets. The Devil's Nest sign soon appeared and they began walking down the stairs, followed by opening the heavy wooden door.  
"HEY THERE BITCHES!" Greed yelled to everyone, throwing his arms up in the air. They just stared at him with disgusted looks on their faces. "Oh come now. Be jolly! I brought a guest with me!" He grabbed Icchan's arm and tossed her in front of him. She stumbled and shook as she was thrown at them like meat in a shark tank. She looked back at him. "Everyone" he began. "This is Rage. A..." he pondered the word and snapped his fingers as soon as he thought of it. "Newly created homunculus." Icchan sighed at the name 'Rage' but began to just accept it. She bowed to everyone. "Hello... umm... nice to meet you..all..." she looked up and saw the uninterested looks. Icchan began shaking once more and gulped. "Umm..." she looked at Greed and he walked past her to sit in a leather booth. "Come here woman." he demanded. She sighed and sat next to him. The nearest girl with short blonde hair and markings on her face glared intensly at her.

Icchan gulped looking at the girl. But the girl turned her head and continued to converse with the others' around her.

She poked Greed's side to get his attention. "That girl..." she began, pointing at her. "Who's she?" He took a sip of his alcohol and smiled. "That's Martel. She's one of my most loyal henchman. And over there..." he pointed to the bartender that Icchan had met before. "That's Roa. He used to be with the state military. Uh..." he scanned the room and pointed to another man. This one looks more younger than the others' around him. "That is Dorochet. He's..." and Greed took another sip. "Special to say the least." he laughed heartily and Dorochet looked over at the table and from across the room he yelled out " I CAN HEAR YOU Y'KNOW!" Everyone in the room laughed and Icchan just sat there confused.

She put a hand to Greed's ear and began whispering. "How did he know that we were talking about him?" she questioned. "Oh yeah." he began "All these 'people' in here are experiments, much like yourself. Except they are human chimeras. Dorochet was able to hear you because he has canine DNA flowing through him. So his hearing is way above average."

"Human... chimeras...?" she whispered. /That's right. I did read in one of fathers' books about those.../ Greed looked over at her. "You look deep in thought, Doll." She looked at him and smiled. "Just remembering something I had read a while back." He nodded and took another sip of whiskey. Icchan looked around the dim pub, looking at and admiring the details on the walls and the low hanging lamps. /For some reason it's actually kind of cozy here.../ she slumped into the squishy seats and closed her eyes.

Poke... Poke poke. She opened her eyes slightly and awoke to someone gently tapping her cheek. "Wake up girl." she heard. Icchan opened her eyes a bit more to see the three chimeras looking at her. Startled, Icchan sat up and blinked at them. "H-hello." she said. The puppy-eyed chimera leaned over and sniffed her. "She smells weird." he declared. Martel, the marked chimera sat next to Icchan. "So... RAGE. Why are you here again?" She blinked and scratched her cheek. "Well... you see... Greed kinda brought me here from my home... to meet you all... actually."

Roa, Martel and Dorochet looked at her intently. "Perhaps he's brought her here to join the gang." Martel whispered to Roa. Roa nodded in agreement, stroking his goatee. "Maybe she should join the State Army and infiltrate that bastards' office." Dorochet said angrily. Icchan waved her hands in front of her. "What?! You-You can't be serious!" she exclaimed. Martel smirked. "That's why we're here. We're failed experiments, escaped and rebelled against the State. SOMEONE has to take Bradley down."

Icchan sighed. /What if they ask me to do that? Can I really pass as a soldier? I mean... I do have red eyes... but my skin is so pale. So I can't pass as an Ishbalan. Maybe... I can become a State Alchemist? I can take everything I learned from father and apply it to myself!/ She smiled at the thought. "Then I can show that bastard in hell what I can really do!" she began laughing maniacally. The chimeras just sat there and all they could do is watch her and shrug.


End file.
